


Suck，Lick，Blow

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 在Nashcon上Jared舔吸管的动作让我想入非非，于是就有了这样一篇文。





	

 

 

Jared坐在沙发上仰头看着面前的Jensen，像极了剧里那个用狗狗眼对付哥哥从未失手的Sammy，Jensen摘掉了围巾，明明系得很松却有些难以呼吸，“别用这种眼神看着我，我不是Dean。”

“我饿了，我想去吃饭。”

“等会儿有得你吃的。”Jensen又解开了衬衫上的几粒扣子，“你知道你今天在见面会上做了什么吗？”

“呃……享受乐趣？”Jared依然没有搞懂Jensen把他从准备去餐厅的路上拽回来究竟是为什么。

“合影的时候有一个女孩儿从她的手机里找准备要拍的姿势，我不小心看到了你今天早晨的照片。”

Jared不以为然，“他们是粉丝啊，有我的照片怎么了？”

“如果是普通的照片你以为我会在意吗？”Jensen伸手也脱掉了Jared的围巾和外套，“照片上是你在玩吸管时的样子，那只是一根吸管Jared，不是所有棍状物体都是老二。”

Jared对着Jensen的肚子捶了一拳：“我只是为了好玩想把吸管用舌头舔出来而已！是你的思想太污浊了。”

Jensen又往前迈了一步，两个人姿势的不同让他连说话都带着居高临下的语气，“现在，舔点儿别的东西吧。”

“想让我给你口交直说不就行了。”Jared轻笑着从沙发上滑下来跪在地上，熟练地解开Jensen的皮带扣拉下拉链，黑色内裤下已经微微隆起，“在你看到那些照片之后是不是一直都在想这件事？”Jared用手掌包着内裤下的柱体上下撸动，“我猜在后面的合影当中你都很难注意力集中了吧，你都在想什么？在酒店的厕所？还是在后台的休息室？想让我吸你还是舔你？我知道你有多喜欢看着我的嘴被你的老二撑得满满的，对不对？”

“操，你的嘴，真他妈能说。”Jensen伸手直接把Jared的头按到了自己的裆部，“现在该让我看看你的嘴能干的那方面了。”

Jared倒也没有抱怨，顺势用自己的脸去蹭Jensen的裆部，隔着内裤用嘴唇和牙齿轻轻地触碰Jensen越来越硬的性器，鼻尖埋进Jensen的裆部深深地呼吸属于他的气味，浓重的麝香味让他沉醉。他们已经在一起这么多年了，可是对彼此身体的着迷程度却有增无减，尽管很多时候他们羞于承认，但是他们操起来确实就像发情的兔子。

“好了，快把我的老二拿出来。”Jensen急促的语气让Jared不禁笑出了声，拉下内裤释放出了Jensen的阴茎，“嗨，大家伙，等不及要操我的嘴了吗？”

“别逗我了Jared，你再这样我就要早泄了。”大家在台上有时候说个黄色笑话都能让Jared脸红好久，可现在他却能这么气定神闲地说出这样的下流话，一想到Jared的这种反差下腹涌上来的热意就更加浓烈。

Jared张口吞进了Jensen还未完完全全勃起的阴茎，手握住根部开始含着Jensen的阴茎快速地吞吐，头顶上立刻传来了Jensen的呻吟，“操，你的嘴果然是既能说又能干。”Jensen并没有遵从Jared刚才所说的操他的嘴，这次他想把主动权完全交给Jared。

在Jared快速且用力地吞吐下，Jensen的阴茎很快就完全硬起来了，感受到变化后Jared吐出了口中的阴茎，擦了擦因为刚才的动作而粘在嘴边的口水。他开始伸出舌头顺着紫红色的蘑菇头一路舔到Jensen的根部再舔回来，如此反反复复好多次直到整根阴茎全部被他的口水浸湿。Jensen看着他的动作脑海里的场景不自觉地就跳到了他今天看到的那几张照片上，Jared伸着舌头转着圈地舔舐那根吸管，和他此刻的样子基本没有什么区别，他怎么总能做出一些让人想入非非而自己却毫不知情的事？

“啊……操！”Jared用力地吮吸了一口他的龟头把他立刻拉回到了现实中来，前液开始从Jensen的阴茎顶端满满渗出来，Jared可没有错过这个，在前液低落下来之前就被他用舌尖舔走。Jensen努力地克制着想要伸出手把阴茎塞进Jared的嘴巴里用力操他的欲望，长呼一口气继续接受Jared对他的挑逗。

Jared一遍又一遍地舔过Jensen的顶端小孔，渗出来的一滴滴前液全进了他的嘴巴，然而他并没有停止，又接着用舌尖戳刺Jensen的铃口想要刺激更多的前液渗出来，与此同时他的手也没有闲着，托着Jensen沉甸甸的双球不停地抚摸。Jensen的身体微微颤抖，双手抓着Jared的肩膀，头向后仰去发出难耐的呻吟。Jared张开嘴巴把蘑菇头含进去，用力地吮吸一下吐出来发出“啵”的一声声响，Jared像吸奶嘴一样每一下都是用力地吮吸着Jensen肥厚的龟头，吐出来时“啵”的一声又像吃棒棒糖一样。Jensen终于难以忍受地推开了Jared的头，“我快要射了，我需要你……再用力吸几下我就能射出来了。”

Jared的膝盖已经跪得有些疼了，所以并没有再挑逗Jensen，重新把他的阴茎含进去用力地吞吐，修长的手指滑过底端的双球时不时地捏一下，“操！我要射了！”Jared吐出了阴茎，抬起头冲着Jensen张开嘴巴。

Jensen快速套弄了几下，从喉咙里发出一声低吼就射了出来，有一些直直地射进了Jared的嘴里，更多的都射在了他的嘴角、下巴和脸颊上，Jared及时地闭上了眼睛才没让精液掉在眼睛里。Jensen用大拇指抹掉了Jared嘴角边的精液，Jared直接就张嘴含住了他的手指连带着嘴巴里的精液全部咽了下去。

Jensen从茶几上抽出纸巾先把Jared的脸擦干净，Jared闭着眼睛让Jensen擦掉他脸上的精液，笑着抱怨道：“才几天没做啊，你就能射这么多。”

擦干净脸后Jensen把Jared从地上拉起来亲了亲他的嘴唇，手伸到Jared后面用力拍了一下他的屁股，“以后喝东西不许再用吸管了。”

“你用不着吃醋。”Jared手伸到下面揉了揉Jensen的阴茎，笑着抵着他的唇轻声说道：“吸管哪有你大啊。”

Jensen用牙齿轻轻咬了咬Jared的下唇，语气满满的幸福：“我这辈子就要栽在你的这张嘴上了。”

 

END


End file.
